It's Playtime Avatar
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar:TLA nor Pokémon.

**Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, unless I can't think of a better Pokemon._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well hello all, I am here with my new story for Mew! Who knows what sort of adventures that Mew will run into in the whole new world. Who will she fight? What sort of mischievous will she cause? How many spirits will come to rue the day Mew came to this world?_

_You will all find out on: It's Playtime Avatar!_

_And, since this is my newest story, I decided to do something else new. Now to help me with the review section is Mew!_

_"How did I get here?"_

_Just read this and say something_

_Ultima-owner: "Flaming chicken king…I don't know what that is but sounds loud and dumb?"_

_-sighs- On with the show._

**Chapter 1: **Lots and Lots of Ice

**Act I**

All was calm in the Southern Water Tribe. The children played around in the snow, "men" hunted for food, the elders stayed in to hide from the chill, and the otter-penguins continued to just waddle around the coast line.

By the looks of it all, today was just a normal day for the Water Tribe.

If only they knew that today was a day that would change everything in their world. If they did, they would have noticed high up in the sky, a hole began to appear that slowly began to grow in size till an Unagi could have travelled through it with ease.

But, as quickly as the hold appeared, it disappeared. All that remained to show that the hole had ever existed was a small pink form, barely a foot tall, which was hovering in the air as it looked around the vast stretch of ice and sea.

"_I did it_!" Mew cheered as she twirled in the air. "_I made it to a whole new world!" _ She smiled as she began to float down to the icy field beneath her. 'Oh, I wonder what I could find here. Maybe there are new Mons I can fight, maybe…' Her mind continued to soar with new ideas of what she could do on this new playground of hers.

Once Mew had touched the ground, she looked around for any sort of new fun to be had, or someone or something to meet.

The first thing that stood out to her was a mass of moving black and white creatures near the coast. So, with a smile, she quickly walked over to these things.

As she got close, she noticed that these things reminded her of a Delibird in their movements.

"_Hello!" _Mew called out happily to the otter-penguins. "_I am Mew, and you?"_ She asked the mass of animals. But as one, the entire group just turned to look at her before making some odd noises at Mew that she didn't understand. "…_And they don't speak… They are just like the Unseen back home… I guess that means humans eat these things as well." _She sighed at the animals.

'I wonder if there is anything that isn't food out there_,'_ she idly wondered as she walked away from the group of animals, and towards a large hill.

Mew was a little saddened that the first thing that she had found was like the Unseen back home, or as the humans called them 'Cows, pigs, ect…' And there only purpose was to be food for humans and Pokemon who needed meat.

As Mew reached the top of the large hill, she went back to looking around for anything new to entertain herself with. She stood still on the hill as she scanned the horizon for any movement that would draw her eye. And soon, she found something move to the right.

She turned to fully look at the movement, and could see two blue figures moving through the snow towards the coast.

'I hope these ones can speak,' Mew thought to herself as she slid down the hill towards the base. Once she reached the bottom, she shot off towards where she last saw the figures.

By the time she reached where the figures were, they were already a good distant away. Mew was about to go chase after them before she noticed their footprints in the snow.

'Oh, so they are humans,' Mew thought, as she looked at the foot… the shoeprint in the snow before looking back at the leaving figures. She gave a shrug, 'Well, they are better than nothing. But still…' Her form grew bright as it began to shift to stand.

Where Mew once stood, now stood a young female girl around the age of 14. Her hair was a bright pink, which matched her new outfit of a pink parka that covered her. And her eyes remained the same blue color as they once were, but now smaller to match that of human.

'This should do just fine,' Mew mused as she smoothed out her sleeves. With her new disguise ready, she walked with purpose as she followed the footprints towards the humans.

Sadly, before she could even reach the humans, they had both boarded a canoe and head further down the coast at a speed faster then she could walk. But this was Mew, after all, so she didn't let that deter her goal.

As Mew reached the coast, instead of following them on land, she dove into the water as she created a pink sphere to keep her away from the water. So now, Mew tried to follow the canoe as she pushed the sphere to move forward, but there was stuff in her way down there.

'Quite a lot of ice,' Mew thought as she pushed passed large chunks of icebergs. In hindsight, traveling underwater was not such a good idea when following someone. With all of the ice now in her way, she couldn't tell where the canoe was, and with each iceberg she pushed out of the way more come to fill in.

Eventually, Mew had enough of this slow progress. 'Move,' She commanded as she used her Psychic to push all of the ice away from her, and clear her path. Now, with the ice out of her way she could finally see around her… and the remains of the canoe fall into the sea as the ice she moved crushed it.

'Oops,' She rubbed the back of her head at her error. 'At least I don't see any blood, so that's good.'

With the knowledge that she had killed anyone, she raised her sphere up to break the surface and to place her on one of the many new icebergs she disturbed before dismissing the sphere.

"-sexist, immature, nut brained!" Mew heard shouting on the other side of the iceberg. From what she could tell, it was a young girl. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" An angry young girl. "Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" The girl continued to shout.

And the angrier the girl got, the more the iceberg they were standing on began to crack.

"Uh…Katara?" A male voice hesitantly spoke out but the girl, Katara, was just getting started.

"I even wash all the clothes!" Katara continued to rant, causing Mew to chuckle at their human problems. "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

"Katara! Settle down!" The boy tried to get her to stop destroying the iceberg, but was ignored.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you!" Katara began to yell louder at him. "From now on, you're on your own!" She shouted, and the iceberg split open as pieces of it began to fall off into the water.

Mew had to keep trying to get her balance to stay on the iceberg, and so did the humans as well. The only difference is that Mew found it to be amusing, while they found it terrifying.

Once the iceberg settles down, Mew found herself on a part of the iceberg that separated from the humans, but made forced it not to move to far away so she could still listen in.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," Mew heard the boy spoke up, with a mild bit of fear and annoyance in his voice.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked in shock, and that comment grabbed Mew's attention.

'Humans here have powers?' Mew wondered with a growing grin. 'This should be a fun time here.' She began to think of what other kinds of humans that could be out in the world and the new kind of fighting that she can witnessed. But her thoughts were interrupted as a new iceberg rose up out of the water, causing the icebergs to be pushed out of the way. Mew and the humans ended up on opposite sides of it.

'I really did a number with the icebergs,' Mew thought amused to herself as she jumped off her icy raft and onto the larger iceberg. One further inspection of the new iceberg, she noticed that it seemed to be glowing from the inside. But as she looked more closely at the iceberg, she could see what looked like a young boy trapped in the ice.

'Oh, Distorted World,' She swore once she saw him. 'Humans always get into too much trouble,' Mew thought as she drew back her fist, ignoring the shouting from the other side of the iceberg. 'Hammer Arm.' She slammed down her fist against the ice.

The ice began to crack under her power, and spiderlike cracks appeared around where she hit it. From cracks of the iceberg, air began to be released from within, and soon the iceberg cracks from top to bottom and explodes open.

A huge shaft of blue light shoots straight into the sky and Mew looked at the light in awe. The light reminded her greatly of a Solarbeam, and the fact that it had originated from a human of all things left her excited.

'This is going to be very interesting~' Mew thought playfully as she looked back down, where she saw the child she rescued was movin… no was floating towards the other two humans. 'Very interesting indeed.'

Mew swung herself over the lip of the hollow iceberg, where she skidded down into the center as she hit a wall of fur. She looked up at what she hit, and saw that is was a huge creature that was about the size of a Registone.

"Hello," Mew spoke in the human tongue. "I am Mew, and you?" She asked the giant, but got no reply from the great beast. "Hello?" She asked again as she began to walk around to its face.

"Hello?" She asked again in its face, but saw the creature's eyes were shut. She pried one of them open, but saw that they were glazed over and lifeless. "Oh…" Her heart fell at the sight, knowing that the beast was dead, most likely from being in the ice.

Mew looked sadly at the once great beast as she stroked the fur on its large forehead. 'Too bad Xerneas doesn't like me brining you guys back to life… he always gets so moody when…' She paued for a moment before a smile graced her lips. 'But Xerneas isn't here.' She remembered happily, and quickly looked around her to see if the humans were still gone.

Once she confirmed that they were still outside the hollow part of the iceberg, she shifted her form to that of a tall deer like creature, whose horns spread out in many different colors.

Mew lowered her head so that her horns would touch the Sky Bison's head. The colors on her horns began to glow as she focused her powers on the great beast. 'With the powers of Xerneas, I give you new life,' She declared in her mind, as her powers surged through the horns and into the bison.

Slowly, the bison's eyes began to focus as life reentered his body and it began breathing once again for the first time in a hundred years.

Groggily, the beast began to try to stand, but found that it took a good deal of effort due to them being unused for so long. Soon, the bison gazed upon Mew and it could feel the power coming from her.

Mew looked at the bison, and gave a gentle smile. But her head quickly shifted up to the rim of the hollow iceberg as she heard someone approaching. In a flash, she shifted back to her human form just as the young boy she rescued jumped over the rim and slid down into pit.

"Oh, hello!" The boy waved when he saw Mew. Mew looked closely at the boy, and took in all that she saw and was mildly surprised. The boy was short, bald, had a blue arrow tattoo on his skin that was on his head. If she had to guess, she would say he was 12. "How are you doing Appa?" The bald boy turned to the beast, and hugged his leg.

The beast gave a grunt and licked the boy, happy at the sight of its owner.

"Haha! You're okay!" The bald boy cheered, and soon the other two humans appeared as well at the sound of the cheering.

"What is that thing?" The other boy shouted in shock at the sight of Appa.

"This is Appa, my flying bison," The bald boy said happily as he patted it's side.

"Right…" The other boy said skeptically. "And this is Katara, my flying sister," He joked as he pointed to Katara. Before either his sister could yell at him, or for the others to introduce themselves, his was soon covered in snot as Appa sneezed. "Eww! Aahh!" He shouts as he tries to get rid of it by rolling around in the ice and snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out," The bald boy told him, but was ignored as the other boy just stood up and stomped up, getting rid of most of the snot. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Nope," Mew was first to answer, and was quickly glared at by the other boy.

"Don't answer that!" The other boy told his sister hastily, still glaring at Mew and the bald boy in suspicion. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They are probably trying to single the Fire Navy. And the girl already admitted to not being from around her." He accused.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they're a spy from the Fire Navy," Katara said in sarcasm. "You can tell by that evil look in their eyes," She motioned to the two, both wearing smiles of innocence and ignorance. She sighed and walked toward them. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name, and we haven't met yet." She spoke to them.

"I'm Mew," Mew said happily as she stroke Appa's fur.

"I'm A… Aaahhh," The bald boy tried to answer, but his nose began to wrinkle as grew closer to sneezing. "Aahhh aah Aaachoo!"He loudly sneezed as the force of it forced him high into the air, before he landed back down on the ground gently. "I'm Aang," He greeted as he sniffled.

"You just sneezed…" Sokka said in shock at the sight, Mew and Katara looked at Aang in surprise as well. "And flew ten feet in the air."

"Really?" Aang asked as he looked up. "If felt higher than that," He said idly to himself.

Katara then gasped in realization, as all the pieced began to fit together with his clothing, tattoo, the sky bison and his powers. "You're an airbender!"

"Sure am," Aang admitted happily, unaware of Mew looking at him oddly from behind.

'Airbender? Is that there type system here?' She wondered as she look at Aang and then back at Katara and Sokka. 'Does that make them Icebenders and Waterbenders? Or is it called something else?'

"Giant light beams… flying bison...Airbenders… weird girls in pink…" Sokka sighed as he tried to understand it all. "I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I am going home to where stuff makes sense," He turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge.

It turns out, that while everything was going on, their iceberg was getting further from the coast with no way back to it.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang offered as he airbends himself onto Appa's head, then to the enormous addle on its back where the reigns were located.

"Sounds like fun!" Mew shouted happily as she climbed up, Appa even lowered himself to let her get on better.

"Looks like Appa likes you," Aang smiled as Mew joined him. If Appa liked her, that was enough for him after all.

"We'd love a ride. Thanks!" Katara thanked Aang as she climbed up to join them, but her brother was proving to be a bit more hesitant in joining them.

"Oh no," Sokka shook his head in disagreement. "I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Katara smirked at her brother's stubbornness/idiocy. "You know… before you freeze to death?"

Sokka starts to say something, but gives up before he does. He sighs as he resigns to getting on the saddle.

"Okay. First time flayers, hold on tight," Aang called back as he held the reigns. "Appa, yip yip!" He gives the reigns a shake as Appa gives a low rumble. Appa flabs his large tail that launched them a few meters into the air before he comes right back down into the water with a huge splash.

Seeing that he won't be able to fly right now, Appa just begins to swim forward, his fat protecting from most of the cold.

"Come on, Appa," Aang called back out and shakes the reigns again. "Yip yip."

"Wow, that was truly amazing," Sokka deadpans at the non-flying bison.

"Maybe he is just tired," Mew suggested, knowing that Appa had only been alive for about a few minutes so far. Going from dead to living wasn't easy on the body.

"Yeah, you're right," Aang smiled back. "A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see." HE said with confidence and his gaze goes over to Katara.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked, noticing Aang.

"Oh," Aang quickly turns back around embarrassed. "I was smiling?" He asks, and the conversation dropped there as an awkward silence fell over the group. The only sound that could be heard now was the waves lapping against Appa and Sokka's occasionally mumbling.

Hours go by at the slow pace of Appa's swimming, and night begins to fall upon them.

Finally, Katara is the one who breaks the long silence.

"Hey," She spoke up as she looked at Aang.

"Hey," Aang replied. "Whacha thinkin' about?" He asked as he hold onto the reigns, still looking forward.

"I guess I was wondering, your being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked, causing Aang to look disconcerted.

"Uh… no," Aang denied the claim. "I didn't know him… I man, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't sorry," He apologized, and Katara looked disappointed at that.

"Okay, just curious," She admitted. "Goodnight." Katara turned away.

"Sleep tight," Aang said, not looking back as a look of fear was on his face.

"Katara?" Mew whispered as she moved over to Katara.

The girl looked at her, "Yes Mew?" Katara asked.

"Who is the Avatar?" Mew asked, catching what they were talking about. Katara looked at her in mild surprise.

"You never heard of the legends?" Katara asked, and Mew shook her head, causing her to sigh. "The Avatar… the Avatar is the peacekeeper of the four nations. It is said that he is the only person who can have complete control over the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. But one day he disappeared." She said the last part with a sad look.

"So, the Avatar is someone who can use different types?" Mew asked, surprised at how simple that was in her own world. It was actually rare to find Pokemon who had only one move type.

"Yeah, so we can only hope that he is out there," Katara admitted. With the story now done, Mew scooted back to get her catnap.

'So, water, ground, fire and flying are special here,' Mew thought as she laid her head down on the saddle, a small smile appeared on her lips. 'I guess that means my powers are nearly five times better.'

**Act II**

It was late in the night when the group had finally reached the Water Tribe village. Katara, Sokka and Mew were the only ones who woke up when Appa finally managed to reach the coast of the village, but they had found that Aang had fallen asleep at some points during the night.

They decided, even Sokka, that they should wake the young boy up right now. So they ended up taking him and Appa into the village, where they put Aang into a private tent to sleep in. But, as for Mew, she stayed outside the village with Appa to sleep while the others went to the igloos.

"Crazy pink haired girl," Sokka murmured as he crawled into the hut.

When morning finally arrived, the village began to wake up as well. And the first thing that happened to them this morning was Katara had gathered them up outside of Aang's tent to meet their new guest.

Mew was awoken by all of the noise the villagers were creating. Curious as to what they were all doing, she climbed up the sleeping Appa to peek over the village's wall.

"Aang, this is the entire village," Katara said, holding Aang's arm as she introduce him. "Entire village, Aang," She introduced them to him. Aang gave a shy smile and bowed, but the people pulled back from him.

"Uh…why are they all looking at me like that?" Aang asked nervously, and Mew had to giggle at Aang's childish behavior as he looked over his clothing. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

Before he could get an answer, an elderly looking woman approached him and seemed to examine Aang. "Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years," The old woman stated. "We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"'Extinct'?" Aang repeated, not sure what to think about that.

"Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara spoke up as she introduced them.

"Call me Gran Gran," Gran Gran stated happily, and she turned to look at Mew poking out from over the wall. "And it looks like your other friend it awake as well."

Mew saw the villages and Aang turn to look at her, so she waved her hand in greetings as she jumped the wall and landed in a snow pile down below. "I'm Mew; it's nice to meet you." She greeted as she stood up and walked over.

As she walked towards them, Sokka took this as an opportunity to look at Aang's wooden staff. "What is this, a weapon?" He asked, as he held it. "You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing," Aang told him as he created a jest of air that sucks the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending," He explains, as he opens the staff into a glider with red wings.

"Magic trick!" A girl from the crowd cheered. "Do it again!"

"Not magic, airbending," Aang reiterated as he held the glider. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly," Sokka spoke up skeptically, but this time instead of Katara, it was Mew who spoke up.

"And lights don't shot into the sky, girls don't have pink hair, and children should be shot 10 feet in the air when sneezing," Mew counted the number of things that he has already seen. "You really need to recheck what should and should be."

"And then check again!" Aang added as he launches himself into the air with his glider, using his airbending to allow him to soar through the air. He did loops and spins as the villagers on the ground pointed at him in wonder.

Aang was enjoying showing off for the crowd, but when his eyes wandered to Katara he lost focus of where he was going and ended up flying right into a tall snow tower.

"My watchtower!" Sokka gasped, as Aang accidently destroyed the tower before he fell to the ground. He rushed over to where Aang and his tower once stood, with Katara and Mew quick to follow

"That was amazing," Katara cheered as she got near, but Mew just laughed as some more of the tower collapsed and fell on top of Sokka.

"It was funny," Mew admitted with her usual grin as she watched Sokka climb out of the snow.

"Great," Sokka said, annoyed by everything right now. "You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Mew is part polar dog with sleeping in the cold, and together you can just waste time all day long." He said, and Mew wasn't sure if she was insulted or not.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang asked happily, and Katara grew embarrassed.

"Well… sort of," Katara hesitantly admitted. "Not yes."

"All right," Gran Gran spoke up as she walked to them. "No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." She spoke as she led her away.

"Bye Katara," Mew waved as she left with her grandmother, before turning to look at Sokka an Aang. "And it looks like I'm staying with you guys."

"Yippy," Sokka deadpanned, and turned to look at Aang who was playing with children. "It's just my lucky day," He sighed as he began to walk away, and Mew followed him with a smile.

XxX

It turns out; Sokka actually did have a "Job" in the village if you can call it that. He was basically a babysitter for the young children.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender," Sokka spoke to Mew and the children in a military like fashion as he paced back and forth. "In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" He asked the kids, who weren't paying much attention to him.

A little boy raised his hand. "I gotta pee!"

"Listen!" Sokka shouted out again. "Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

"And, why am I here?" Mew asked as she raised her hand in amusement.

"Look Mew," Sokka rubbed his forehead. "This is our duty, to defend our land. So while I'm watching you, you are going to have to do the same," He stated in some broken form of logic.

Mew shrug her shoulders in acceptance, after all 'defend' is just another way of saying 'fight'.

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked as she walked to the group. "Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

As if by called forth by come god, Aang exited from the bathroom stall. "Wow! Everything freezes in there!" He shouted, causing Sokka to facepalm and the children to laugh.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only," Sokka stated, and then grabbed Mew's arms and took her from the group of children. "And her too." He claimed, but Mew just continue to smile.

'At least these two will know something fun,' Mew thought in her head as she got to the others.

**Act III**

'And they do!' Mew laughed as she rode down a snowy hill on a otter-penguin. As she rocketed down the hill and into a system of ice tunnels, behind her, she could hear Katara and Aang cheering as they rode their own otter-penguins.

When they finally emerged from the tunnels, their otter-penguins eventually came to a slow stop.

"That was fun!" Mew cheered, and giggled as the others walked a little dizzily from the speeds.

"Whoa…what is that?" Aang asked, finding his bearing, and pointed to a large dark ship that was locked in the ice in front of them. The ship was silhouetted by the sun behind it.

"A Fire Navy ship," Katara stated, her voice taking a serious tone. "And a very bad memory for my people." She told them, but Mew and Aang were already walking towards it. "Aang, Mew, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped."

"Come on Katara, I'm Mew," Mew stated, as if that answered why she could go in.

"And besides, if you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear," Aang added, trying to convince her to follow.

Katara gave an uncertain look at the ship, but soon follows them as they climb up and enter the ship.

The found a gaping hole in one of the compartments below the water line that allowed them entry to the insides of the ship. But as they walked through the dark corridors, they passed many darkened rooms that caused Katara to grow on edge.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl," Katara broke the silence of the ship as she looked at the rusted walls. "It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." That comment caused Aang to pause in his step.

"Okay, back up," Aang looked at Katara. "I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war."

"I haven't seen this war either," Mew admitted with a frown. War was rare back at her home, and whenever it happened she tried her best to end, from the shadows of course.

"Aang… Mew… How long were you two trapped in the iceberg?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"I was never trapped, I just arrived at the iceberg shortly after you," Mew told her with a shrug, causing Katara to look at her oddly.

"I think… maybe a few days?" Aang admitted, unsure if it was true or not.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara stated, it being the only thing that made sense to her.

"What? That's impossible," Aang denied, not wanting to believe that. "Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" He asked.

"I once knew of someone who was trapped in ice for a good few decades," Mew added, causing them to look at her as she remembered that Scizor from Blizzard Island "He didn't remember the time in-between."

Katara continued to look at her skeptically. "See, it is possible," She stated and turned to Aang. "Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Aang puts his hand to his head, and begins to walk backwards, stunned by this realization. He then sinks to the floor, as the shock hits him.

"A hundred years!" He cries out. "I can't believe it," He said sadly, and Mew and Katara kneel down with concern.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara spoke to him softly. "Maybe somehow, there's a bright side to all this."

"Of course there is," Mew replied with a smile. "He has three friends with him."

Aang gave a small smile as he looked up at them. "I did get to meet you guys," He admitted.

"Come on," Katara said, giving a smile back at him. "Let's get out of here." She said, as they help Aang to his feet. Soon, they begin to walk down the corridor once again.

A few minutes later, after walking in silence to let Aang explore freely, Katara speaks up again when Aang tried to enter one of the rooms. "Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy?" She asks as he enters the room.

"Huh?" Aang asks as he enters the room, his foot snagging on a trip wire on the floor. Behind them, the door is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling, trapping them in the room. "What's that you said about booby traps?" He jokes lightly.

Mew looks at the bars that had dropped behind them and reached forward and took a grip on them. She was about to rip them off, for no one can trap Mew, but she stopped when the sound of machinery echoed around them.

The gauges on the walls showed that steam pressure building up and wheels began to turn with them. Soon, the steep begins to pour out of some of the equipment as a loud bang echoed from above. The three of them rush to the small window in the room and they could see a flare brightly in the sky as it leaves a trail of smoke behind.

"Uh oh," Aang said in fear, and he begins to look around for a way out. He sees above them is a hole in the celling, and quickly grabs Katara and Mew by their arms and uses his airbendeing to launch them outside.

Once outside, the three of them quickly leaves the ship behind to hurry to the village.

They had alerted the Fire Nation.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_I am just going to specify something about Mew for those of you who are new to my stories. In my stories, Mew is basically an all-powerful god, but she isn't all-knowing or a perfect being. And that is what I like about this Mew, since it is her mistakes and flaws that will make her the way she is. Sorry about the length of this chapter, but just to let you new readers know; when I write a short chapter, that just means I got something big for the next._

_Alright Mew, you can start answering the comments._

_"Okay!"_

_Talkingbirdguy: "Thanks! I really like the name too~. And as for what I will be doing to my prey, well… that will just be a surprise to you all."_

_Ultima-owner: "I created the innocent look before humans even existed. They may copy it from me, but they will never pull it off as well as I can."_

_Guest: "I prefer the word, theatrical."_

_Yeah, either that or sadistic..._

**Chapter 2: **The Avatar Returns?

**Act I**

After nearly an hour of running from the ship, the trio manage to reach the village where all still seemed in peace. No igloos were melted, no people were burning, and a group of children was running out them with smiles on their faces.

"Yay! Aang's back!" The children cheered as the gathered around him. Mew and Katara stood at the side, smirking at the sight. At least they were till Sokka walked into the group and maneuvered around the children.

"I knew it!" Sokka shouted as he pointed at Aang. "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You and Pinky over there are trying to lead them straight to us, aren't you?" He demanded of the two.

"Aang and Mew didn't do anything," Katara spoke up in their defense.

"We were just otter-penguin racing down the hills, and one thing just led to the next," Mew smiled as she dismissed the charges. "No one is really to blame around here." She stated, just causing Sokka to continue to glare at her.

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well…"Aang agreed, but trailed off trying to find the right word. "…we "boobied" right into it."

"Stumbled," Mew corrected as Gran Gran walked to them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Katara," Gran Gran shook her head. "You shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" She reprimanded Katara, as she looked down at her feet in shame.

"Don't bl-"

"They just followed me," Mew interrupted Aang's confession. "I have a natural curiosity and just wandered onto the ship and they followed me." She told them as if she was discussing the weather. Mew was a lot of things to a lot of different people, but she always did what she could to protect children. "So I am to blame."

Aang attempted to speak up again but Mew sent him a look that told him to be quite, the look somewhat scared him.

"Aha!" Sokka shouted in triumphant that he was proven right. "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" He shouted, and the young kids took some steps away from her. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake," Katara objected angrily as she put her hand on Mew's shoulder.

"No!" Sokka denied. "I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like her!" He stated but his eyes flickers over to Aang for a moment, as he still distrusted the bald kid as well.

"Mew is not our enemy," Katara continued to speak on Mew's behalf. "Don't you see? Her and Aang brought us-"

"I really don't care if I stay or go," Mew spoke up in a bored tone, as she turned away and began walking. As she kept walking away, she could hear the arguing between the siblings continue to the point even Aang tried to join in, just to be ignored.

'Sokka can be very head strong,' Mew idly thought as she passed the village's walls. She walked around them to find Appa and took a seat next to him. 'But he has a good, stubborn, heart for his family.' She smiled as she leaned against the wall of fur.

"I still got to have some fun around here anyway," Mew stated as she looked at Appa's face. "There are still lands here that I have yet to see, and people I have yet to play with. Who knows, I could have fun out there."

Appa gave a low rumble in reply, but Mew smiled anyway at it.

"And from what I can tell, this place will be pretty easy to deal with," Mew continued to speaking. "I can already do plenty compared to the locals back home. But here, I am beyond everything they ever thought of." She chuckled at that thought. "I mean, where is the real threat where the only elements around here are just Air, Earth, Water and-"

"Fire!" Mew could hear screamed from the other side of the wall, so she looked up at the wall and climbed on top of Appa to get a view. Once there, she looked over the wall to see a large dark metal ship with orange flags on it.

"Fire," Mew smiled as whatever forces on this world gave her a present. "This will be so much fun~" She purred as she jumped the wall.

As she got closer, she could see humans standing infront of the Fire Nation ship wearing an odd armor with a skull face mask. In front of them was a crowd of frighten villages as the lone Fire Nation solider without a mask spoke up.

"Where are you hiding him?" The solider demanded. As Mew got closer, she could see a rather nasty burn mark around his left eye. The solider looked around and grabbed Gran Gran from the crowd. "He'd be about this age? Master of All Elements?"

No one in the crowd responded to the question, so the solider threw Gran Gran back roughly into the crowd where Katara caught her. With a growl of frustration he launches a steam of flames over the villager's heads, heightening their fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" He shouted.

"You are very nosy Mr. Tall, Dark and Moody," Mew talked back and the villagers and the soldiers turned to look at her. "All I hear about is "he" this and "him" that. You must really like the pronoun game, since you won't say who."

"The Avatar! The Master of All Elements!" The solider shouted back at her. "Bring him to me, or I will burn this village to the-" He stops when Sokka give a battle cry behind him. With ease, he dodge's Sokka's feeble blow as his is tumbled away. "I will burn this place to the ground, if the Avatar doesn't show himself."

Mew's face turned blank as she looked at the solider. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Aang beginning to climb out of a nearby igloo. A quick Barrier blocked his exit as Mew turned to focus sole on the solider.

With Aang out of the way for now, Mew moves through the crowd till she is only a few meters from the burned solider.

"Well, there are some problems with all that," Mew began to speak, the villagers looking at her for fear of what will happen at her and the soldiers looked at her in annoyance. "One, you assume that the Avatar lived all hundred years and so. Two, you seem to know that the Avatar is a guy," She listed, angering the burned solider. "And Third, how can the Mater of All Elements be hiding if she is talking to you right now." She finished with a large grin.

A dead silence fell over everyone at what Mew just said, and she knew that every word she said was true. The burned solider did assume a lot about the Avatar, and Mew was the master of all 18 Pokémon types.

"I've spend years preparing for this encounter," The solider spoke aloud, his voice growing in anger. "Training. Meditating. You're just a young girl!" He shouts as he shots a powerful fire blast that engulfs Mew, and the villagers yell out in shock. "Just a weakling."

"Oh, I am quite offended by that," Mew's voice came from the fire, and everyone watched in shock as the Fire began to be absorbed into her skin. Mew was quite happy with herself for using Flash Fire to scare the humans a bit. "The Master of All Elements can't be weak." She mocked.

"How are you doing this?" The burned solider demanded, as he launched more fire balls at her just for them to be absorbed. "It's impossible!"

"Not impossible, just about you," Mew continued to mock him, but slowly the solider began to run out of steam from his constant barrage of fire attack. The solider just glared at her with a passion, and Mew just rolled her eyes. "I will admit you are quite adamant about all this. So how about we make a deal?"

At that question, solider paused his attack and looked at her with a brow raised. "And what would that be, Avatar?"

"I will go with you peaceful, on three conditions," Mew replied, and the villagers gasped at the idea. The solider just looked at her, so she continued. "First, your soldiers will leave the village alone. Second, you will forget where this village was located."

"What?!" The burned solider demanded, but Mew just stares at him patiently. "Fine," He relented with a growl. "And the third?"

"You're name will do fine," Mew answered, the request catching the solider off guard.

The solider looked her over for a moment before straightening himself in pride. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Alright Zuko," Mew said as she stepped up to him. "Then I now surrender without a fight."

Zuko gave a nod to another solider, and he came forth with a pair of chained cuffs that and shackled her wrist.

With a test tug, Mew figured she could break the metal quite easily if need be. So with her head held high and a smile on her face she was led into the Fire Nation ship. Once the ship was pulled away from the village and out to sea, Mew dropped the Barrier containing Aang.

**Act II**

"So this is the Avatar?" A portly man asks and he examines Mew on the ship's deck. Surrounding her are her personal guards and Zuko. "She doesn't look old enough to be over a hundred, unless she has found the secret of youth." He joked.

"They Avatar didn't have to be alive the hundred years, he could have just as easily died," Zuko snapped back, using one of the points made earlier. "And it doesn't matter her age, she is still a prisoner. Take her to the prison hold," He ordered the guards as the escorted Mew into the ship.

"Is he always so grumpy?" Mew asked one of the guards as they descend down the stairs.

"Silence!" The guard barked at her, but she just continued to smile any way.

They end up stopping infront of a door, and one of the guards opens it up and shoves her in before slamming it shut behind her. "And stay in there, Avatar scum!" A guard shouted at her and the other ones laughed with him.

Mew ignored them and looked around her holding cell. It was very barren inside the cell, with only a slab of metal sticking out of the wall to serve as a bed. They didn't even have a window, just in case they capture a Water Bender.

The only source of light was a candle about high above in the center of the room.

Seeing nothing better to do, Mew just moved to sit down on the bed. The moment she sat down, she felt the entire ship rock and several loud thumps from above.

She can distantly hear the sound of shouting and a deep roar from above. As the noise above her continued, she could hear rapid foot light footsteps running out side of the hall way.

"You're not supposed to be here!" One of her guards yelled from outside the door, but it was followed by a loud yell and the sound of a strong breeze.

"Mew, Mew!" She could hear Aang's voice from outside. "Where are you?!"

"Aang, what are you doing?" Mew sighed as she sat on her bed. At the sound of her voice, Aang ran to her door and looked through the door's grate at her.

"Thank the spirits," Aang said happily before it ducked away. "Be one sec Mew, I will get you right out!" He shouted, and Mew could hear the sound of keys being jingled.

Mew shook her head in amusement as she stood up and walked to the door. "Aang, are you infront of the door?!" She shouted.

"No! The keys are stuck or som-" Aang was cut off as Mew kicked the metal door in and broke it's lock. "Wow."

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Mew asked as she stepped out of the room and Aang grabbed her hand.

"No time, got to get you out of here," Aang spoke quickly as he tugged on her arm, but she wasn't moving. "Come on!" He grunted in effort to move her.

"Aang, I'm staying here for now," Mew spoke up, and Aang's efforts faltered as he left go to turn at her, ready to object. "I am staying here, Aang. I gave them my word I would stay, so I will."

"But you're not the Avatar, I am!" Aang objected.

"And I'm not human," Mew replied back, her eyes now glowing blue. She smiled at the shock look on Aang's face at that. "So I suggest you leave Aang and let me take care of my own business before you get hurt." She told him as she turned back into the room to lie down on the bed.

Aang continued to just stare at her in shock before the ship was rocked again from the ruckus up above. Taking in a deep breath, he bowed his head, "Yes Spirit," He said and ran up the stairs.

"Spirit?" Mew mused aloud as she heard the footsteps retreating. While the bed wasn't the best bed she has ever had, it was better than falling asleep on a Steelix. So she just lied there and listened to the sound of fighting above her before it quickly died down with a loud thud and angry shouting.

It was after a few more moments that she heard a mess of footsteps come down the stairs quickly. In her door frame appeared Zuko and a few more guards who looked at her in shock. Zuko was the first to recover and entered the cell, and stared down at her. His eyes snapping to her shackles to see that they were still together.

"Why didn't you escape with your friend?" Zuko asked with venom in an attempt to hide his surprise.

Mew raised her brow at the question. "I gave you my word I would go with you, so I didn't go with them," She simply replied. "And I think fighting your soldiers would break the peaceful part as well." She shrugged like it was obvious.

Before Zuko could snap at her for her friend's actions, another voice spoke up.

"That is quite honorable of you Avatar," The portly man spoke as he entered the room, smiling at Mew. "Most would attempt to back out of their agreement, given the chance. But I suppose you are not like most people."

"Yep, I'm one of a kind," Mew smiled as she sat up. "And is there anything fun to do around here? I know I agreed to go with Zuko, but I'm still fighting off boredom here."

"Yes there is," The portly man replied with a gentle smile. "We could play a game of Pai Sho if you wish over a nice cup of tea." He offered Mew and she got up to go with him.

"Uncle, she is our prisoner, not some guest!" Zuko yelled at the portly man. "We can't just let her go where ever she pleases, she could escape! She could try t-" He argument was cut off as the sharp sound of metal breaking echoed in the room.

Zuko turned to see Mew taking off the remains of the shackles she just broke and walked past him. "I was never a prisoner in the first place," Mew smiled as she walked towards Uncle. "I'm here of my free will so I am a guest."

And with that, Mew and Uncle walked past the stunned guards and up to the main cabin for a good game of Pai Sho and a cup of tea.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**_: I am sorry for the slight delay in my stories, just had some trouble getting motivated due to some events earlier this month. I hope you are all enjoying the story, and for those of you who are worried that I might abandon the story: I. Never. Abandon. On a side note, I do not bash characters but Mew will point out their mistakes for her own amusement. _

_Talkingbirdguy: People see Mew as a lot of different things: Avatar, Spirit, Savior, Master of the Elements, Enemy, and Friend. But the real question is who she sees as an enemy or an ally, and what does she think of the world around her._

_Ultima-owner: Mew does the impossible, thus why it is so easy for people to think she is either the Avatar or not even human._

_Multipule-Characters1-Acct: I didn't know you wrote anything. I'll have to check them out._

_ShadowCat444: Interesting that people are now starting to rank the Mews. I guess it was going to happen sooner or later with how many there are._

**Chapter 3: **Fire Boys

**Act I**

(2 Weeks Later)

Zuko entered his room, ignoring the greetings given to him the guard outside of his door. Once the door was closed behind him, Zuko collapsed onto his bed with his face facing down as he grumbled about the source of his aggravation: The Avatar.

Ever since those idiot tribesmen attempted to rescue her, and the fact that she didn't go with them, led Uncle to trust her enough to let her have free roam of the ship! What was he thinking to let their prisoner wandering around where she could escape at any time she wanted!

'But she hasn't tried to escape…why?' This stray thought entered Zuko's head, causing him to sit up. 'Why hasn't she tried to escape? There has been multiple times where she could have easily left us all behind, but she hasn't.' Zuko's mind now began to rush with thoughts and ideas of why The Avatar hasn't let.

He began to think back to certain events that had happened since The Avatar has been 'captured' that didn't add up.

-Flashback-

"I don't like it," Zuko stated as he glared out the bridge's window. His eyes following The Avatar as she wandered around on the deck, and many of his soldiers watching her as well incase she tried to jump ship. "She should be down in the holding cells. She is a prisoner, not a… tourist."

"Came yourself nephew," Iroh stated calmly as he sat not far away, taking sips from his tea cup. "She is an honorable person who will not break her word," He stops to take a sip of his tea. "So I trust that she won't try to escape."

Zuko remained quite after that, continuing to watch Mew as she wandered around the deck, attempting to talk to the soldiers. Zuko was prepared to turn away and leave the bridge, but something caught his eye as one of his soldiers approached the Avatar this time.

As the conversation between the two went on, Zuko began to feel that something wasn't right here… and was proven to be correct as the Avatar turned away from the soldier and to the edge of the ship and jumped off!

At the sudden sight of their captive escaping, the soldiers starting panicking and rushing to the railings to find her.

"The Avatar is trying to escape," Zuko snarled and rushed out of the bridge, leaving behind Iroh who was getting up calmly before following his nephew at a normal pace.

"Report," Zuko called out to the soldiers, catching their attention. "Who let the Avatar escape," He demanded, looking over his soldiers to find the one who was talking to her. "Speak up, now!" Zuko further demanded, fire flowing from his hands in anger.

"I-It was supposed to be a joke," A soldier in the middle of the group spoke up, causing the others to back away from him, creating a path for Zuko. "I-I-"

"What did you do?!" Zuko shouted as he walked to the soldier.

"I just m-made a comment about her water bending, and about the tribe we left," The solider spoke quickly, fearing for his life. "So I made a joke about-" He was cut off by the sound of splashing off the ship.

Everyone turned toward the sound and saw a fish plop down onto the deck, still thrashing around. Before any of them could question where the fish just came from, soon more splashing was heard from off the ship and fish began to rain from the sky.

The soldiers had to move out of the way to dodge the fish falling down on them, a few of them still got slapped by the fish as the fell.

Once the splashing died away, so did the amount of fish falling onto the deck. The soldiers cautiously looked around for anymore falling fish and were relieved where none were seen.

"Hey, solider boy," Mew's voice called out as she sat on the railing, water dripping off her. "This is how I fish, so I can get plenty to eat." She said with a smile, ignoring the glare being sent to her from a certain prince who got slapped by a fish.

"Oh my," Iroh called out, an amused smile on his face as he looked around. "Looks like we are going to be having fresh meat for once," He chuckled.

-Flashback ends-

Zuko felt humiliated that he was made a fool of by the Avatar once again; it passed quickly after only a week. But it did bring validation to his idea that the Avatar could escape quite easily with her show of her mastery of water bending.

It was common knowledge that a waterbender could use their powers to swim great distances of a few miles, and that would be more than enough to get to a nearby island if they sailed too close. It was how they had lost so many waterbenders at the beginning of the war since they were not prepared for them.

So, so far he has seen her mastery of nearly all the elements with the exception of air but with the sight of that surviving air nomad during the attempted escape shows that there are still airbenders out there that could have taught her. The very fact that this one knew the Avatar just shows even more that she would know it.

Just as it stood, the Avatar could easily take over the ship with her powers and take them as hostages, and yet she hasn't… As it stood, she was being far too friendly.

She had been playing Pai Sho with Uncle; they exchanged wins and losses so often that some of the soldiers have started betting on the outcome of the matches.

Even thou no soldiers prompted her to, she kept taking her 'swims' that provided the ship with a constant stream of fresh fish that caused some of the solider to start to like having her around. They understood she was a prisoner, but after eating dry and salted meat so often during their travels they truly enjoyed eating anything fresh.

'The soldiers…' Zuko's mind began to trail off again. 'She had been surprising nice to the soldiers, despite the war. Despite being enemies, she has reached out to them… and some of them were growing to actually enjoy having the Avatar on the ship.' Zuko began to think these facts over.

The more Zuko thought about, the more one idea kept coming back but was pushed away at the absurdity of the thought. But it kept returning as he kept thinking everything over: Does the Avatar see us as enemy?

'It oddly makes sense,' Zuko though as he began pacing his room. 'She has shown no aggression towards any soldier. She didn't attempt to escape with her allies. She has provided food for us whenever it was needed. She hasn't even spoken badly of the Fire Nation once,' Zuko listed off in his head.

As these ideas echoed around in his head, it began to sound less and less insane.

Zuko turned to his door, about to go down to the holding cells to talk to the Avatar about this, but the ship's horn blew and echoed across the entire ship followed by cheers of joy from the soldiers. Even Zuko cracked a smile at the sound; they had reached the Fire Nation.

XxX

**Act II**

Since her arrival on the ship, Mew has been trying to find some way to entertain herself without breaking her word or revealing her true powers. This had caused her to try to occupy her mind with trying to get information from the soldiers on the ship to understand this new world.

But the only person who readily gave information to her at first was Iroh during their games, and it was from him that she now knew of the standing of this world and of who she is pretending to be.

War… Mew had found a place that was in basically a global war, and that really bristled her fur when she found out. All Pokémon had a love for battle, but the idea of war was something that they never wanted to come to be. Usually a legendary or one chosen by a legendary would stop the war long before it could start.

It was only luck that she had managed to summon one of her followers to now watch Aang and the rest in this war torn world.

Mew was currently down in her holding cell reading a book that she got Iroh to let her read from his personal collection. She might not be able to read the odd writing in the book, but she liked the images that it had of the animal life in this odd world she found.

While she was reading the book to distract herself, the ship's horn went off causing her to look up from her book. The sound of the sailors cheering could be heard all the way down there in the belly of the ship, getting Mew curious of what had happened.

"So…" Mew trailed off as she closed the book, catching her guards' attention. "What does that horn mean?" She asked innocently.

"It means we have returned home," The left one said, joy obviously in his voice.

"We have been on a chase after you for quite a few years," The one on the right looked at Mew as to continue the sediment. "Many of us had begun to think we would never be able to return home to our families." He said grimly at the thought.

"Glad I could help then," Mew smiled as she got off her bed slab, placing the book on it. Once she got up, she walked past the guards without any resistance. "Come on then, let's go see your home." She offered and her guards followed her above deck to 'Keep an eye on her'.

As they reached the main deck, it was full of activity as the sailors prepped the ship for landing while the others were excitedly talking about returning home. Mew's guards went to go join in with the rest of the soldiers to talk about what they plan to do on returning.

"Ah, hello there Mew," Iroh spoke up politely to Mew, causing said Pokémon to turn around to look at him. Standing next to Iroh was Zuko, who glared at Mew, like every other time he found her out of her cell. "It appears that our journey is starting to come to an end," He said, some sadness hidden in his voice as he looked over the ship.

"Yeah, it is almost over," Zuko agreed, his eyes not leaving Mew as he leaned in closer. "And you have no chance to escape now, so you best accept your faith." He said to her, but his eyes spoke of the confusion inside of him of what Mew will do now in the Fire Nation.

"Don't worry," Mew said with her hands up. "I don't plan on escaping from you anytime soon Fire Boy," She mocked lightly, causing him to further glare at her. "I'm actually looking forward to see what the Fire Nation holds for me," She grinned, ignoring the concerned look from Iroh.

Mew looked out at the sea and saw in the distance a large land mass that covered the horizon, and while to the soldiers on this ship it meant home, to others it meant the enemy, but to her it simply meant one more adventure for her.

Arceus help the poor Fire Nation once she was done with them.


End file.
